1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an endoscope apparatus, and more particularly to an endoscope apparatus which notifies an operator of the flow amounts of such functions as air feed, water feed, and suction.
2. Discussion of Background
As control mechanisms for the functions of water feed, air feed, and suction in an endoscope apparatus for medical use, there exists the mechanical valve system, in which mechanical valves in an operating section are directly pressed, and a solenoid valve system, in which solenoid valves in a processor are controlled by means of signals from control switches in the operating section.
The mechanical valve system is the most commonly used control method, in which an operator directly operates mechanical valves so as to control air leakage, expansion and contraction of body cavities, and suction of residues. In this method, the air leakage condition is easily sensed both tactually and audibly by the operator, by means of the fingers and the ears, making it suitable for use by an operator who performs fine control of the amount of air feed and suction.
In an endoscope apparatus using the mechanical valve system, however, because of the complexity of the tubing, it is necessary when cleaning the apparatus to remove valves and wash and sterilize them separately, and additionally to grease sliding parts after cleaning. Additionally, because of intricate splitting of the tubing, brushing during cleaning requires a large amount of time. Maintenance, such as making connections the cleaning apparatus, is also complex and difficult. In addition, there is the problem of crushing a polyp when polyps are picked using suction.
While in the solenoid valve system, because of the simplicity of the tubing, brushing and connection to a cleaning apparatus are simplified, and it is possible to achieve more reliable cleaning and sterilization, in addition to there being no problem of the crushing of polyps.
Because of the on/off control used in the solenoid valve system of the past, this system was not suitable for use by an operator who performs control of the amount of air feed or suction. In recent years, however, there has been proposed an apparatus that enables arbitrary control of the amount of air feed and suction, and this problem is in the process of being resolved.
However, in an endoscope apparatus using the solenoid valve system that enables arbitrary control of the amount of air feed and suction, the control section that is provided in the endoscope apparatus main unit (processor) which controls the amount of air feed and suction in accordance with control signals from the scope operating section is at a position that is distant from the operator, making it impossible for the operator to obtain tactile or audible feedback to the senses thereof, the result being that the ease of operation of this type of endoscope apparatus does not reach that of a mechanical valve type of endoscope apparatus.